confusing
by haileepiper108
Summary: Bella Swan was abused and raped.She has to move in with Rose and Jasper.What will happen when Bella goes to school and meets the player Edward and ignores him?She becomes sassy and popular.What will happen when he falls for her and find out shes got a kid
1. Part of my story

**Meeting**

My name is Bella Swan. Im moving back to Forks, washington. I was raped and beat to death by my mothers new husband, Phil. everytime it happened i saw my life flash before my eyes. I was so scared and ......

My mom never belived me not even when she found out i was pregent. She said i was slut and blamed it on phil to ruin there marrage. She started to yell at me that I was a mistake and she didnt want a tramp as a daughter, even thought after the birth i got a test and showed my mother it was his. So know im moving back and going to live with Jasper and Rose because my father died when i was 12 years old. Jasper and Rose are my cousans and there mom is my moms sister.

Like i said, My name is Bella Swan. Ive been abused and raped by my mothers husband and the outcome was my 1 year old son Hunter.

TBC

Review if you want me to go on.....


	2. how it all happened

_Chapter 1:_

I went my whole life in a shell.

I ignored people but not on purpose.

If any one got close that meant they would mean if would care for them and they would end up leaving me forever.

My mom left me and Charlie, for Phil. she never came back until if was 14 and took me away from the only person if could care about.

A lot happened in between the time I came to live with Renee and got sent back home.

That's right I got _Sent_ back home.

Phil liked me at first. We got along just fine until I was 15 and he started to _abuse_ me.

It started out with him getting drunk when Renee was gone. A few hits here and there for a few months. He started to hurt anyone close to me cause I might tell them and Renee could find out. I would scream but none one would come. Nor did I want them to because they would get hurt. At first I wanted some one to help and keep him away but I learned in dear time what would happen if anyone found out. And soon I learned not to scream because it only made it worse.

Then it went to him trying to rape me and he only got to twice.

I told my mom and she didn't believe me. She caught Phil hitting me one time and said I deserved it. I went to the hospital a lot that year until I found out I was pregnant and with Phil's baby.

I told my mom and she called me a liar and a slut.

I was 15 years old and pregnant. I couldn't tell anyone how I got there.

The only person I said anything to was my best friend named Max and a few days later Phil found out and I got to watch Phil kill my friend.

It hurt, a lot but there was nothing I could do.

I still don't know how Phil found out but he knows every thing. I never got close to anyone again and if I tell anyone Phil said, they will die and I might too.

No matter what happened in my life I cannot seem to regret my kid. I love him and that's a lot to say about a 17-year-old mom…

Know I live in Forks, have been here 2 weeks, and have been going to high school and have found a baby sitter. Sue Clearwater…

She is a nice woman but it's hard to give my baby to some one when I could watch him. I am afraid that one day when I leave him alone, Phil some how will hurt my baby but But Aunty Hale said that if I live with her, then I have to not be a disgrace and have to go and finish high school.

I am not ashamed of my kid. However, no one in school knows I have one because I don't like taking him out… And because Aunty Hale said-…

My name is Bella Swan. I am know 17 years old. I am a senior at Forks high school and have a 2 1/2 year old son named hunter…

* * *

**Hey every one! This is my first story so I am a little out of it but I live to write!**

**My power got turned off earlier and were waiting for them to turn it back on… **

**So I'm at my Nanas house on the computer. I want to thank you for reading my story..**

**This chapter was a little boring and passed but I hope you like it when I'm done.**

**Please review!!!**


	3. The storm of thoughts

**I would like too thank all of you for joining me on this road as I write my first fanfiction. I would also, like to thank 'twilight Gilmore girls'. You have been there for me. Know lets get on with the chapter... Also, sorry I haven't updated I have been sick and in bed….I might have said A few things in the last chapter that was wrong so read this chapter... This is the right chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

There was a storm comeing…

As soon as I got off the plan I was consumed of guilt.

I was guilty of leaving my past. I was running away from my problems not facing them.

I was coming to live with my cousins and I felt guilty for putting them in the situation.

And I felt guilty because auntie hale was making me say that my child was my brother in forks.

Everyone thinks he is my brother. She told everyone I got into to much trouble and caused too many problems to the point where they either had to send me here or boarding school and auntie Hale being the best auntie deisited to take me in… and since renee's new husband travels a lot they thought it would be best if they also, take in 'my brother' too.

But there all lies.

Phil hurt me… He stole something that was supposed to be something to save and pure, a good thing and turned it into the most……. It's like taking heaven and calling it hell cause the devil was there once… I'm not a virgin anymore because he raped me…

He's a monster..

He's the reason there's hell in this world...

"Bella!!" yelled Rose. She was waving a hand in front of my face and I jumped from the loud yelling and her being so close..

"AHH!!" I yelled.. I fell off the bed.

And laughter came from the door.

I grabbed my head with my hand and stood back up. My head was throbbing from hitting the floor.

I then realized the laughter had been from Jasper. I shot him glare but that sent him roaring with more laughter. He was clutching his side with both hands and then fell to his knees.

"Jasper!" I said, in a calm but mad tone of voice and he was know back up standing but still laughing silently ever know and then.

"What were you thinking about? I was screaming your name for an Hour." Rose replied, smirking.

"Stop being such a drama queen. I was just thinking about this new book." I lied but it didn't show because I know now how to lie better. "Why? What do you need?" I said, annoyed for no reason.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with us and friends." Jasper asked, back to being serious.

"Who are these friends?" I asked couris but not really wanting to leave this house.

"Jaspers girlfriend and my boyfriend." Rose said, smiling at the name of her boyfriend.

I mean who would have thought Rosalie Hale the Uptight, Bitchy, mechanic, loud mouth, hottie, would land a boyfriend.

I mean no affiance, she's one hot babe or as I would really say super model but rose gets bord easily with guys and always has a 'play toy' or 'followers' never a boyfriend.

Imagine my surprise when I found out.

"What the hell do you mean 'boyfriend'? How long?" I asked shocked.

"1 year. His name is Emmett and he's sexy." Rose replied with a big grin.

"She means he's great at sex and puts up with her shit." Jasper said smirking and then yelling at rose when she smacked him with the back of her hand.

"Watch the face! My girl loves it and if you mess it up, Bells, here will bitch slap you." Jasper said, scared as Rose stood over him. I laughed.

"Ill get the knife." I replied with evil laughter rubbing my hand tougher.

"Ill get the shove." Rose said with an evil laugher, rubbing her hands tougher when she caught my eye. But all of a sudden lighting struck and we heard a big "Bang."

The power went out and it was pitch black.

"AHHHH!!" We all screamed…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you like it??

Cliff hanger!!

What will happen??

Where's Hunter?? Is Bella gunna meet Alice and Emmet?? Will Phil come back??

Ill hurry and right the next chapter


	4. First Words:Flash Back

Hey, guys! Sorry I haven updated but my mum just had a baby and I've been helping around the house and then the computer wouldn't work but I got lucky cause my mum and dad got me a laptop, earlier in the month… and my story got deleted…

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"What just happened?!" Rose screamed. The lights turned off but came back on because of the generator. But why would the lights go off in the first place?

"The lights went off." I said in a 'duh' tone but Rose glared at me. Jasper was just going 'Ohhh' as if it was the funniest thing in the world. However, what would be funny?

"I know the lights went out, ass, but I meant why? The storms here are never so bad that the lights have to go out." Rose replied. Jasper moved from his spot and came to stand over by us, smirking.

"It's Forks. What else do you expect vampires and werewolves to jump out of the shadows…? No, you don't" Jasper said, sarcastically but with a straight face. It's really weird how he can do that. However, as soon as he said that I busted out laughing because, hey, who _wouldn't_ laugh.

" No, Jasper, I did not expect _blood suckers _and_ dogs _jump out of the shadows. I thought they would burst out laughing because wouldn't that be hilarious. Right, Bella?" Rose said agitated and looking at me, waiting for me to agree. I would have to say something and soon if I wanted to live and I really do value my life, these days.

" Right, Rose. Suurreee… Whatever floats you boat, darling." I replied, with a smirk. Jasper had to laugh at that one.

We were gaining up on Rose and she hated that, so she stormed out of the room with smoking coming out of her ears. Jasper looked at me for a minute then walked out backwards… Backwards? Really?

I shook my head at his antics. I looked around my room for a second, wondering why it was so, god damn, quiet. It's never quiet in this house, with Rose and her constant need to harass me with shopping, Jasper wanting to play songs on his guitar for me, Auntie Hale with her snappy comments, and Hunter with h- HUNTER!

What the hell is wrong with him? He hasn't cried or anything since the power has gone out or when we all screamed. Loudly, I might add.

I quickly walked out of my room to the room next to mine and opened the door to see Hunter in his crib standing up. My baby is growing up fast and he's only almost 3 years old. He looks idly like _Him._

He has my brown hair that goes in his eyes, my cheek bones and soon to come clumsiness but he has _His _

Hazel eyes and nose. Most people would look at him with me and go " Ahhh! He is adorable, looks just like his mother" but what they don't see is the _Him _in hunter… But I do. And it kills me to look at hunter every day and be reminded of what I left behind and what will be in my future but I have to. I have to for the sake of my baby. I would do anything for that little guy.

He's my whole word.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Hunter reach out for me. I walked over to his crib and grabbed him, wrapping his legs around my waist, hands around my neck and putting his head in the crook in neck.

" Sing?" My baby said, sleepy. I sang to him when he couldn't sleep and he loved my voice.

I decided to sing a song my mother sung to me when I was 6.

I liked to sing different songs once and a while and Hunter loved ever one of them.

"_Life is flying by, the days and did the time go by? the months and lets stop wasting time. Let's laugh and life if way too short, have fun and sun is shining in the sky the stars are shining moon is full and flying high and I'll see you more we get together, together, more we get together the happier we'll your friends are my friends and my friends are your more we get together the happier we'll witty little chats and friends' soirees,I'm having such a blast, wish time could nothing ever last unless you can takeThe time to look around, appreciate."_

By the time I had finished singing, my baby was sound asleep.

I went to the rocker in the corner and sat down.

I started to rock us and think.

I hated the fact that Hunter didn't have a dad. I mean when he is older and asks me 'Where's my dad?' am I suppose to say your dad is my step dad or that I was rapped by him? No I am not, gunna say that. I hate that he will have to grow up with no man figure in his life, all because of me. When he wants to play T-play or football or basket ball, how will I be able to practice with him at home because I have no hand-eye coordination.

Do I tell him his mother is freak? If I can't tell him all this then what do I tell him? Ever since I had Hunter I have not gone on dates, not even before Hunter.

I still remember Phil's first words, the first night he came into my room.

**Flash back:**

_I was laying in bed. In just my bra and underwear, with the covers over me. It was dark and I had just climbed into bed, after shutting the window. I couldn't fall asleep because I math test tomorrow, in was worried about._

_But just as I was starting to fall into a deep slumber, I heard my door inch open. Only a little bit but it was enough to wake me. I felt like if I moved then something bad was gunna happen so I kept quiet, like I was dead asleep, hoping the person would go away._

_But they didn't. My door inched open more… and more… and more… then I heard foot steps coming into my room and my door closing. _

_I almost sighed in relief, thinking the person was gone. Almost. _

_But then I heard the 'click' to my door being locked and more footsteps to coming closer to my bed._

_My heart was pounding, feeling like it was gunnna jump out of chest. I tried to keep queit but it almost time, before my loud breathing gave me away. _

_I felt the breath of the person before I saw them. Or heard them. They got close to my ear and breathed in and then out._

" _I've been watching you. Walking around the house being a, tease. I can see that you want me, just as much as I want you. Renee hasn't been getting me any lately because your in the house. But know she's at a girl friends tonight, so we could have a little fun." He whispered in my ear._

_**End of flashback**_

and as I thought of it, Tears started to come.. And come.. And wouldn't stop. I eventually feel asleep but not without the nightmares that the night brings.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Hit or miss??**

**I'm soooo sorry that it is short but I promise next time it will be longer it's just that I have no idea what to right after that..**

**I need some Ideas for future chapters and how I should bring in Edward. **

**I mean, he is a player and on the football team but I need something Juicy.**

**How do I present Him???!!**

**I need help, so please review!**

**And I need at least 10 reviews to continue this chapter..**

**Thank for reading!!**


End file.
